Mu's Horrifiying Tale: The Deadly Game
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Second episode of MHT. They all accept Chris' invitations without giving it some thoughts. Little did they know is they will be forced to play a deadly game to the point where some just snapped...Warning: Gore, mass character deaths, swears.


**(A fireplace lit up in a dark room once again and you see that I am sitting in a comfy chair, wearing a robe. You spot a book on my laps and some of you notice several large bookshelves behind me before I give you a twisted smile.)**

 **Ah, you're back for another tale? My, my, you must have some morbid curiosity…Or is it something else? I will give you the second episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales...**

 **(My hand taps on the book as I lean in closer to you)**

 **I shall read the story to you but I shall warn you, it is a dark tale and it contain gory parts so you may close your eyes, plug your ears and get out of here while you can…Still here? Ah, once again, you must be either brave or a fool. Well, don't say I warned you…Let us start the story!**

 **(A lighting flash into the den and you swear that you just saw something that look like a mask moving in the shadow of the corner)**

* * *

 **The Deadly Game**

* * *

A large group of teenagers sit around in a large karaoke room with different emotions, mostly grumpy because they all receive a message from a certain host despised by nearly everyone and who are they? Why, it's no other than the cast of Total Drama from first season to fifth season.

"I can't believe everybody accepted the invitation from Chris." Heather grumbled with a sneer, "Fifty-two people to be exact! What the hell is he thinking?!"

"Maybe he gets a crazy idea to host a huge season with all contenders." Leshawna replied, "And we're crazy enough to accept it."

"I bet he'll name it Revenge of All-Star or something shitty." Duncan scoffed and several teenagers nodded at his comment before he looks at the door annoyingly. "How long are they gonna make us wait? It's almost three hours now!"

"Knowing him, he probably set up a surprise challenge for us or getting in one of his ridiculous outfit." Gwen grumbled.

"I'm surprised that he invited you." Zoey looked at Blaineley, "It's really no secret that you guys can't stand each other."

"I'm surprised like you are." Blaineley shrugged her shoulders with a smug smirk, "Maybe he finally realizes that they need me for the show."

"Yeah, right." Eva rolled her eyes with a scoff and the solo adult was about to talk back but a door swinging open and everyone look up to see a person pushing a food cart in. The person appears to be a male in a servant uniform with a white blank mask and he has a black short spikey hair.

"Where's Chris?" Trent asked the man before he glances at the large lid on top of the cart, "What's inside?"

The man don't say anything as he gesture at the cart with his right hand and he give them a small bow before he exit the room, closing the door and it locked with a loud click.

"T-That's weird." Cody walked over to the door and he juggles the doorknob several times then he looks back to the group. "It's locked. Did he just lock us in?!"

"Maybe Chris told him to?" Ella replied, a little worried.

"At least we have something to eat." Owen reached out to the lid and he lift it up. "Wonder what kind of grubs we…" He suddenly screams out with the other at the sight. Under the lid was two dismembered heads with minced body parts and it were Chris and Chef, their faces froze in horrified expression.

"FUCK! FUCK!" Jo shouted out in horror with most of the screaming teenagers.

"CALM DOWN, IT'S FAKE!" Courtney shouted out as she attempted to calm them down, "REMEMBER HE FAKED HIS DEATH FEW TIMES BEFORE?!" Without any warning, the gas pour out into the room from the vent and everyone drop to the floor, stuggling to stay awake but it was in vain as the smoke force them to fall asleep. The last thing the CIT see was a pair of shoes stepping into the room with many feet before everything become dark.

* * *

"Wakey wakey." A voice stir everyone up from their slumber and they find themselves in a cargo hold, perhaps a airplane by the look of it, before they feel something cold around their necks. They finally notice that they all wear a metallic collar with a small box in front of it and it have red led bulbs inside. "Glad you all decide to join us in the reality!" The voice spoke again and the cast turn their eyes to see a person with a mask and there were a group of soldiers behind him with assault rifles.

The person appear to be a male with neat brown hair combed back and he wear a white tuxedo with white dress shoes and gloves. His sliver mask was a smiling jester and they can't see his eyes or any face features though its holes.

"My name is Gamemaster and I will be your humble host." The masked man bowed exaggeratedly to them.

"Host?" Gwen said confusingly and suspectedly, "Host for what?"

"Why, for one of our most popular online shows!" Gamemaster clasped his hands together with a clap, "Battle Royale!" He threw his hands up with a flamboyant, "A new survival reality show where everyone fights…To death until last one stand!" He gestured at the monitor as the cast stare at him oddly, not believing him at all, before a map of island appear on the monitor. "We will send you to a island where the game will take place and the island break down in twelve zones and you better keep your eyes out because it won't be just your opponents that do you in…We have set up a lot of traps around the island and some can be very…Deadly." He chuckled as if it was a joke to him, "Now may I please direct your attention to the collar on your neck?"

"Yeah, what's up with it?" Leshawna tugged her collar with a scowl, "Why can't I take it off?!"

"Oh, I won't tug it too much if I were you." The masked man singsong to her, "Don't want you to blow your pretty little head off before we start the game."

"Excuse me?" The sassy teenager corked her eyebrow.

"Each collar is load with an explosive, enough amounts to take your head off." The Gamemaster explained, "There are few ways to set them off…One, a specific zone of the island will go dark during the shuffling routine and they'll be random, you will have five minutes to get out of this zone into other zone before the collar blow. We will give you a warning by the sound of the blaring siren within this zone. Two, if you either attempt to remove or tamper with the collar…" He clapped loudly, "Boom! Bye-bye, you're out of the game!"

"Okay, okay, quit it, Chris!" Blaineley stood up with a glare, "That is a sick joke and it's not funny! Just take the damn collar off us!"

"Oh, I'm not Chris." The masked man laughed at her, "He's dead, remember? You saw Chef and his bodies…" His head tilted, "Why don't I just give you a demonstration?" He pulls a remote clicker out of his pocket, "Like I said, if one of these two occurred in the game…" He pushed the button. The woman's collar start to beeping loud in a rapid pattern as the red light flash in synchrony with the beeps and Blaineley touch her collar confusingly before it blow her head up with a flashy explosive, the blood and bits rain upon the shocked and screaming teenagers. "And that will happen to you guys." Gamemaster snickered cruelly at their horrific expressions and the body drop down on its knees as the blood squirts out from its neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Alejandro shouted with widened eyes as several teenagers threw up before he spun to face the masked man, "How could you…No one is going to allow that! You killed…"

"Oh, it's allowed!" Gamemaster chuckled wickedly, "And no law will stop us because we're out of judicial boundaries. Plus, we're on live worldwide, thank to the support of the darknet and our anonymous sponsors!"

"No, no, it's gotta be a dream!" Dave rocked in fetus position, "A bad dream!"

"I can reassume you it's not a dream." The masked man laughed over him before he spins around to face them, "Anyway…After we drop you off, we will drop some red caches all over the island a thirty minutes later and you better hurry up and get them before someone else does! Some can be very useful and some…Well, not much useful!" He chuckled to himself, "So put your chutes on and get ready! We will start the game in ten minutes!" The masked man spin around to the camera, "Folks, get ready to place your bet on your favorite survivors!"

"There is no way we'll gonna listen to you!" Eva barked at him, "What stopping us from ganging up on you and take control?!" She was about to step forward but a bullet hit the ground in front of her feet with a loud gunshot and she glance up at one of the soldiers shakily.

"I believe that answer your question." Gamemaster said mockingly as the guards force everyone to put their chutes on, "So…Let the game begin! Happy hunting!" The hatch open up behind them and the teenagers drop out one by one, forced by the soldiers

"I cast Levioso!" Leonard flailing his arms around with a scream as he fall though the air and he kept chanting the spell over and over until he fall onto a spiky rock pillar, impaling through his stomach. Leonard cry out in pain as he start to choke on his blood and his eyes widened in horror as soon as his entrails slowly push out from the opening. "H-H-Heal!" He moaned out with a wail and he keeps crying the spell out until he bleeds out to death. Several teenagers look away from the horror scene as they float into different zones of the island.

"Well, mishap and accidents always happen during the show." Gamemaster chuckled, witnessing the magician wannabe's death from the airplane.

" _Leonard terminated."_

Leonard's picture black out on the monitor, surrounding by the cast's pictures. "One down, fifty to go." The masked man singsong.

* * *

Tyler realize he was coming at the ground pretty fast and he yank his parachute around in a attempt to slow himself but he crash into the dirt pretty hard, due to a snap sound. "O-Oh, shit!" The clumsy jock rolled around on his back with a sharp hiss as he held onto his left leg and he give it a look over, his shin was swollen pretty bad. He glance around in his surrounding with a soft whimper, no one around to help him out and it look like he's on his own for now.

* * *

"There is no way I'm gonna play along with this sicko game." Duncan yanked the chute off his back angrily and he notices a camera on the top of a tallest tree. "HEY, ANYONE UP THERE! I'M NOT GONNA KILL ANYONE FOR YOUR FUCKED-UP AMUSEMENT, YOU HEAR ME?!" He flip a bird at the camera before he take off into the forest, 'I'm gonna find the other guys and get us out off this damn island!'

* * *

Gwen quietly stalk across the field as her eyes dart around nervously, she can't believe that they have been forced into some snuff game and she wish that she shouldn't have accept the invitation. She stiffened up at the sound of rustling and a petite girl walks out before she spots the goth girl. "Wait, I refuse to take any lives." Gwen held her hands up worriedly, unsure if the girl will do what this psycho want.

"So do I." The girl replied, "I want to get everyone out of this island."

"Oh, that's good." Gwen released her breath relived, "…I'm Gwen, what's your name?"

"Dawn." The girl replied before she look around at their surrounding, "We should go north a bit farther."

"Why?" The goth girl raised her eyebrow.

"Because I saw an shack when they drop us off." Dawn answered.

"Oh, really?" Gwen blinked, "Maybe there will be something useful in there, like radio." The petite girl nodded at her before they walk together as quietly as they can be to avoid some unwanted attention.

* * *

DJ pace around at the shoreline nervously and he glance around worriedly, how can he call out for help to the outside world? Will the police find out about that and come to their rescue before someone lost their marbles?

"Oh, hey!" A voice called out to him and he spin around with a high-pitched scream.

"DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA KILL SOMEONE!" DJ wailed.

"Chill, man, I'm no killer and never will be!" The giant opened his eyes to see Anne Maria.

"Oh…You're Anne Maria, right?" DJ gulped nervously.

"Yup, want to work together with me?" Anne Maria asked, "It's better to stay in a group instead on your own since some guys might gang up on one person."

"…Yeah, I will." DJ sighed with a smile, "We should start looking around for a boat or…"

"I think same way." The Jersey girl nodded before she walks into the forest, "Come on, let's go." The giant look around once before he follows the girl into the forest and he hope that someone won't start killing each other.

* * *

Tyler crawls on the ground as he drag his broken leg with a grunt and there was a sound of alarm blaring before his eyes widen in horror as soon as he hear a familiar beep from his collar. "N-No, no, no!" He quickly climb up to his feet and he attempt to run, despite his injury, as he scan the area frantically. He need to find the boundary and get across before it's too late and he discover it a few meters away from him. 'Yes, yes!' Tyler race toward the line with a wide grin, he'll going to make it, he'll make it! He will…His head exploded as soon as he get closer to the boundary and his headless body slump over the line.

" _Tyler terminated."_

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jo yelled out in shock after the announcement of Tyler's death and she halt in her track as she hear a roaring engine, causing her to look up to see an airplane as it unload many red boxes all over the island. All of sudden, it set off a chain of reaction as she run off to catch a red box and most of the teenagers all over the island did the same thing. It was every man and woman for themselves.

* * *

Beardo run over to the red box and he open it up to see…Nothing, there was nothing inside. The human soundboard was about to stand up, only to get stab in the back by a combat knife and he scream out in pain as his unseen assaulter keep stabbing his back over and over before his murderer finish it off with a thrust to the back of his neck, severing the spine and kill him immediately.

" _Beardo terminated."_

"W-W-What have I done?" His murderer looked at his hands, revealing to be Max and he run over to the tree, throwing up. "N-N-No, I must survive that…I will make it out alive…" He glanced at the corpse, "…I'm sorry…" He snatches his knife up as he run off into the forest.

* * *

Rodney lean against the tree with a heavy pant, he don't understand what was going on and he have been feeling weird since the beginning of this game. "W-What is wrong with me?" He muttered with a grunt before he rub his forehead, his expression slowly fill up with rage. Everything in his world become red and all he can think is…Kill, kill, kill, kill, killkillkillkillkill! He give out an wrathful roar.

* * *

Scarlett was on her last nerve as this bitch, Sugar, keep complaining and crying that she's too sexy to die and pleading for someone to come and take her out of the game then she will give them a nice reward. She don't know why this bitch decide to follow her around after they ran into each other! Scarlett was about to snarl at her but something red catch her eyes behind the bush and she bend down to check it out, discovering a weapon cache. 'Finally, it better be something good.' She lifted the lid up.

"Hey, what did you found?" Sugar screeched at her, "Hurry up and give it to me! I deserve it because I'm fan-favorite and everyone wants me to live…" A gunshot break out before the chubby farmer drop on her back with widened eyes as the blood slowly drip from the hole in her forehead and Scarlett smirk cruelly with a smoking revolver in her hand.

" _Sugar terminated."_

"That is gonna be so easy." Scarlett laughed evilly as she hid her gun behind her skirt and she kick Sugar's body before she walk away with a dark expression. She will kill everyone and this time, she won't fail!

* * *

Duncan hike up the hill as he kept his eyes out for anything until he hear something rustling at his left and he quickly get on his guard. A familiar figure scurry out of the forest and their eyes meet each other. "Owen!" Duncan hollered out to the oaf, "I'm on your side! I'm not here to kill you!"

"Oh, good!" Owen pulled him in a bear hug with a grin, "I was hoping you won't do bad thing, buddy!"

"You know me, I'm no murderer." The punk grinned, "…Now let me go!"

"Sorry!" The oaf release him quickly with a sheepishly grin.

"Alright, now we need to figure something out to get us out of this fucked-up game." Duncan sighed, "Get any idea?"

"Well…" Owen scratched his chin, "I kinda think I saw an house near here. Reckon we check it out?"

"…Yeah, we should." The punk nodded, "Lead the way."

"Alright, let's go!" The oaf quickly lead him toward the direction of the place he saw early.

* * *

After a while, the two boys reach their destination and the punk glance around at the rundown building with a frown. "Shit, I don't think we can find anything useful in there." Duncan grumbled.

"Hey, maybe we can find some grub in there…Who know?" Owen opens the door with a grin and before anyone knows it, a wall of spike spring up toward the oaf. He never gets a chance to scream out as the spikes pierce his chest and neck and he choke on his blood.

"OWEN!" Duncan raced up to him and he attempt to stop the blood by placing his hands on the oaf's neck but it was in vain as the oaf went limp with tears and blood all over his face. "DAMMIT! FUCK! FUCK!" The punk screamed out at his loss of a good friend, "I'M GONNA KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU HEAR ME, GAMEMASTER?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

" _Owen terminated."_

* * *

Harold race out of the forest before he spot B at the cliff and he was about to call him out until he notice that B was picking a red cache up, the nerd think it belong to him for some reason. "Gimme!" In a moment of heat, Harold yank the cache from B's hand as the nerd shove him away and the sudden loss of balance cause the slient boy to stumble back toward… "No, watch out!" Harold's eyes widened in horror at his own action as B slip off the cliff with a bloodcurdling scream that will haunt him for the rest of his life and he runs over to the edge of the cliff to see B's body hit the hard rocky ground, his head split apart in a gory fashion. "No, no, I-I-I don't mean to…" Harold shuddered as the madness slowly appears in his eyes.

" _B terminated."_

* * *

Cameron jump at each sound each time he take a step and the cold sweat run down his face until he hear some mumble nearby. Puzzled and curious, the bubble boy follow the voice to discover Dave as he rock in the puddle of mud with some mutter and Cameron take a step forward. "Dave, right?" He said out of concern, "Are you okay?" Dave stiffened up, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anyone, I think we should team up and…"

"I'm not Dave!" Dave suddenly swung an axe into Cameron's head with an insanity glint in his eyes, "I am the child of death, send to the world with a purpose!" He smashed the ax into Cameron over and over, "And that is to cleanse the abnormal and wash the world anew!" He cut the arm off with a smash, "I…" The legs were cut off, "Am…" The ax split the head like a watermelon, "DEATH!" Dave kneels on the bloody body before he collect the blood and he wipe it all over his face like a mask. "I sacrifice thou to my god!" He laughed insanely.

" _Cameron terminated."_

* * *

Gwen and Dawn travel for a while, heading to a certain direction until they run into Duncan and they froze up at the sight of each other. "…I don't have anything on me." Duncan raised his hand up, "I'm not gonna do what Gamemaster want us to do."

"Us either." Gwen replied and the petite girl nodded behind her.

"…So we're gonna team up, huh?" The punk muttered.

"Look like it." The goth girl sighed, "We're going to the shack near here…"

"…I was there." Duncan said sadly, "Nothing useful…"

"Oh, did something happened?" Dawn asked.

"…Yeah, a trap got Owen there…" The punk whispered.

"Wha…" Gwen's eyes widened in horror, "…T-That's horrific, I'm sorry."

"Let's go…" Duncan led them in different direction as he refuse to talk about it, "There should be something else to get us off this damn island."

* * *

Lightning rolls into a different zone of the island as the rapid beeping halt and he stand up with a smirk. "Sha-bam, talk about buzzer beater!" He take a few steps before he hear something flying through the air and an arrow hit his right shoulder from behind, drawing out a cry from the sport jock. He turns around before he quickly duck under another arrow and his eyes narrow at the person who tried to kill him. "Scott, what the hell?! Are you seriously try to kill me?!"

"Yup, that's the point of the game." Scott smirked cruelly as he notch his bow, "And I'm in it to win and survive! The best part? I gotta hunt your kind!"

"My kind?" Lightning growled angrily, "You…So you're one of these people?"

"What do you think?" The scheming farmer smirked evilly and he was about to fire another arrow but the sport jock suddenly tackle into his stomach with a shoulder check before he jam a switchblade into the farmer's kneecap. "FUCK, GET OFF ME, YOU…" Lightning stabbed the knife up into his lower jaw before the sport jock kicks Scott back and the crying farmer fall on his back as Lightning snatch his bow away from him. "Fucking n…" Suddenly, his head blow up and it turn out that he fall over into the dark zone when the jock kick him back.

"Fucking racist." The sport jock scowled before he walks off with a new weapon, searching for something to cover his wounds up.

" _Scott terminated."_

* * *

"I can't believe there are some people out there, killing each other…" Bridgette glanced at her boyfriend worriedly after the announcement of Scott's death, "Are we seriously going along with it? T-T-That twisted…"

"Relax, we won't do it." Geoff reassumed his girlfriend, "There must be some people like us that are looking for a way off this island without taking lives."

"…N-Nothing will happen to us, right?" She asked shakily, fidgeting with a hidden weapon that Geoff gave to her inside her hoodie.

"Nothing will happen." The party animal said with a smile, "I'll protect you, no matter wh…" Someone blindside them from at his right side and Geoff feel the muscular arms wrapping around his neck in a headlock, chocking him in process.

"NO, EVA!" Bridgette cried out, revealing Geoff's assaulter to be Eva. "PLEASE STOP!" The bodybuilder gives her a cruel smirk before she snaps Geoff's neck with a sickening crack, killing him immediately in front of the wailing surfer.

" _Geoff terminated."_

"WHY?!" The surfer wailed in horror before Eva lunge at her and they crash down on the ground as the bodybuilder choke her neck with tight grip.

"I have been waiting for this moment!" Eva laughed madly as the choking surfer floundering under her grip, "I fucking hate you, bitch!" During the struggle, Bridgette's hand painfully reaches into her pocket as she tried to break out of the grip and she pull something out, jamming it into the side of the surprised bodybuilder's neck. It was an metal spike. "B-Bi…" Eva attempt to tighten her hold on the surfer's neck but her grip slowly weaken as Bridgette twist it around with violent jerks and the bodybuilder grab Bridgette's hand, forcing it to pull it out. Her action cause her wound to spray out violently and the blood loss was too much for the bodybuilder that she died before her body hit the ground with a plop.

" _Eva terminated."_

"G-G-Geoff…" Bridgette crawled over to her boyfriend's body with a sob and she cuddles his body in her arms. "I-I-I will not let you go…" She sobbed loudly before the blaring siren echo out and her collar beep rapidly but she doesn't care about it as long as she will be with Geoff soon. Bridgette's head blow up five minutes later and her body fall onto Geoff's body with a soft plop.

" _Bridgette terminated."_

* * *

"Brick, right?" The said boy looked over his shoulder to see Justin, they were in the clearing of the field and the cadet stiffened up. "Relax, I'm not gonna kill you." He held his hands up, "See, nothing on me."

"Phew." Brick released his breath, "I'm glad to hear that."

Justin chuckles at his reaction, "Do you want to become my ally? We should look out for each other."

"Yes, sure!" Brick accepted his offer immediately with a wide grin, "I'm going over there because the red cache have been dropped in this direction."

"Cool, take the point." The model smiled at the cadet and the cadet lead him toward the direction. Justin finger a shiv in his back pocket with a dark expression, he will wait for the right moment to take Brick out and get whatever it is in this cache…

* * *

"Look, Katie." Sadie called out to her best friend as she pointed at the river, "We can get some drink. Come on."

"Be right behind you." Katie replied, following her best friend up to the river and they take a sip of fresh water. She takes a glance around the land until the mountain come into her sight, "I think we will get in a higher place so we can see everything up there."

"Totally, I a…" Sadie smiled before a spear suddenly penetrates though into the back of her skull and out of her right eye socket, the eyeball stares closer to Katie's horrific face.

" _Sadie terminated."_

"SADIE!" The tanned girl screamed before she look behind Sadie's body to see her murderer, "Harold?! Y-Y-You…"

"I am doing it for my survival." Harold wringed his spear out of Sadie's body with a madness glint in his eyes, "So it's not my fault if I take lives!" He stepped closer to Katie with a maniac grin as he held the weapon up, "I don't want to die because I have so much things to live for."

"S-Stay away!" Katie cried out before she slip on a wet rock and she fall into the river, soaking herself in process. The mad nerd's eyes wander all over her body before he give her another maniac grin.

"Tell you what…" The nerd said slowly, "Let me do you and you live for a bit longer…I always want to lose my V-card."

"NO!" The tanned girl shouted but the nerd doesn't listen as he grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down and he was about to do something…A rock smash against the side of the nerd's head, following by a roar.

"DIE!" The voice's owner revealed to be Rodney as he tosses the nerd off the girl and the country boy shove Harold's head under the water. The nerd toss around as he try to bring his head out of the water but Rodney keep his head down while he smash the rock down on the side of Harold's head, Katie take it as a cue to run away from them with a wrecking sob. The river slowly becomes red while the country boy keeps bashing Harold's head to pulp.

" _Harold terminated."_

* * *

Ezekiel leap at her with a snarl as Lindsay land on her ass and at same time, Lindsay hold her knife up with a scream. The prairie farmer end up landing on the knife by accident and it went into his chest, where the heart is located, before Ezekiel's body become limp.

" _Ezekiel terminated."_

Lindsay scramble away from the body with a shakily breath, can't believing her luck. She was walking around on her own the whole time after she found a kitchen knife in one of the red box and Ezekiel tried to ambush her by surprise, which was why she fall down and the rest was history. "W-W-Why us?" The bombshell curled up in ball with another wail, "Why?!"

* * *

"There it is!" Brick pointed at the cache with a wide grin and he was about to race over to it but…

'NOW!' Justin thrust his shiv at Brick's chest but the cadet turn around to see him coming at him with the blade, immediately grab his wrists before the blade can get a chance to pierce his chest and they start to wrestling with each other. The action causes them to lose their footings as they tumble over and a sound of something cut though the flesh, following by a sharp inhale. Justin rolls over to reveal a shiv in his chest and he's dead as Brick slowly sit up with widened eyes.

" _Justin terminated."_

"W-W-Why…" Brick mumbled, "W-W-We're allies…Not enemies…No, no…" He stood up clumsily before he stumbles over to the large red box and he opens it up. "I-I understand…Everyone is…My enemies…And as a good solider, I will kill them all…" Brick picked a weapon up from the box with insanity glint as his face set in a chilling calm expression, "In name of my beloved country."

* * *

After a long searching, Amy finally find her twin in the clearing of the field and her hand tighten up on hammer's shift as a evil smirk form on her lip. This twisted game is a perfect way to get rid of her sister for once and all. She wait for the right moment until Samey was distracted by something and the evil twin run out with the hammer over her head, aiming at the back of her sister's skull. At this time, Samey turn around at the sound of the rapid footsteps to see her incoming sister and she raise her forearm up in defensive stance, just in time to block the hammer.

"A-Amy, what are you doing?!" Samey shouted in shock.

"What does it look like?!" Amy swung her hammer again but her sister dodges it, "Hold still, bitch!" Samey barely manage to catch the hammer's head with her hand before she smash her shoulder against her sister and they fall down together in process, the hammer drop next to their wrestling bodies. The twins' hands attempt to reach out for the hammer with few grab until one of the sisters grab it before she swing it, the hammer's claw sink into the forehead as it impale her brain.

"N-No, I don't mean to…" Samey scurry away from her shocked twin and Amy wrap her hand around the shift before she foolishly remove it clumsily, causing the blood and brain bits to fly out as it kill her immediately. "NOOOO!"

" _Amy terminated."_

* * *

The flame shoot out in the cave and there was an bloodcurdling scream, following by a burning figure as it run out with few stumbles before it trip over a rock. The person roll over with another scream, its face has been burning beyond recognition. Alejandro step out of the cave with a flamethrower and he spit blood out of his mouth, his face was covered in some bruises and black eye. "You sure give me a lot of trouble." Alejandro said darkly as he aim his weapon at the screaming person, "I must admit you almost got me few times but it's my victory…" He pulls the trigger and burn the screaming person alive until the scream die out.

" _Izzy terminated."_

'Almost there, I'm almost there.' Alejandro walk away from the burnt body, 'I will make it, no matter what!'

* * *

"Dammit." Noah cursed as he heard another death announcement, have everyone gone mad?! His eyes glance down at the collar with a frown, it must be these damn things because it force everyone to fight each other to death and there are no way out of that…Or did Gamemaster bluff about the tamper part to make them think there are no way out until they have to murder everyone to be the last man standing? That's a good possibility. He adjust his collar up with a frown and he decide to take a risk by fidget around with it to see if there was any way to…The collar abruptly explode, taking his head apart without any warning.

" _Noah terminated."_

* * *

"Teenagers, they never listen." Gamemaster chuckled at Noah's demise before an announcement cut his chuckle short.

" _Beth terminated."_

"Oh?" The masked man looked at another monitor to see Dave hackling Beth's body apart in a bloody fashion with a machete. "Heh, the wonder of drugs. It's really amazing how you can drive people insane with chemicals and right conditions." He watches on as Dave bath himself in the blood with an insane rant, "Who know he'll be one of the dark horses in that." He glanced at the increasing subscribers with a dark chuckle, it has gone over millions. "I wonder about the potluck at the end of this game."

* * *

Trent and Cody have been traveling together after they ran into each other and see that they both weren't out to kill like some people they witnessed from the distance in secret. "Hey, Trent, do you think we need to find the red cache?" Cody asked the musician, "I mean, we need something to defend ourselves if we come across a killer?"

"Yeah, that's if we find one." Trent replied and they hike up the trail under the bushes' cover until one of them spot a red box hanging on a branch. "Oh, hey." He gestured at the box, "It's not open yet. I'll climb up and you catch it when I cut the ropes."

"Sure!" Cody said right before they both get mow down by a machine gun and they fall down on the ground, barely holding on the thread of life.

"Two tangos on sight." They fight to look up into Brick's soulless eyes as he aimed a machine gun at them, "Neutralized."

"W-Wa…" Trent moaned out before the insane cadet empty clip on their bodies without any remorse and Brick change the clip as he walk away from the bodies toward the hanging box.

" _Cody terminated. Trent terminated."_

* * *

Courtney race through the forest with frightened expression as she hold onto her bleeding side and she glance over her shoulders, which the action cost her when she trip over a stuck-out root. She land on her wounded side with a cry and she quickly get up on her feet with a quiet sob, only to have a katana thrusting out of her gut. "J-J-Jo…" She whispered shakily, "W-W-Why…What did I do to you…"

"Sorry, nothing personal." Jo cleave the CIT in half as she yank her sword upward and Courtney's split body kneel over with a wet thud. "I'm in it to…" The right side of Jo's head suddenly blows out at the sound of a gunshot and the body falls onto its victim.

" _Courtney terminated. Jo terminated."_

"Nothing personal." Scarlett smirked darkly, the smoke float from the barrel of her revolver.

* * *

"S-S-Sadie…" Katie kept running with a wrecking sob, she don't know how long she have been running for but all she know is that she want to escape from this horrific nightmare. Her foot step on something that went click and she look down confusingly with teary ears before a blinding explosive break out under her feet, revealing that she just step on a landmine. Her body has been blow apart as her flesh and bloods rain upon the leaves and plants, soaking them red.

" _Katie terminated."_

* * *

'Someone has walked past here recently.' Alejandro checked the trail of footsteps and he follows it as he keeps scanning his surrounding for any signs. He walk pass the mud puddle and if he look behind, he would see someone slowly raise its body from the mud puddle but it was too late as the machete smash into his head. "W…" The Latino moaned softly as he turn his head around slightly to see Dave, caked with dried blood and mud.

"You are now clean." Dave pull the machete out of Alejandro's head as the said person drop down on his knees, the blood squirting out forward from his head. "I free your pure soul from the corrupted flesh!" The mad man start to hacking the body up with a mumble before he toss the blood of his new victim all over his shirtless chest, "More sacrifices for the god…More for Death!"

" _Alejandro terminated."_

* * *

"At this rate, we'll gonna die." Leshawna heard the death of Alejandro from the loudspeaker as she frowns to herself, "I am so not gonna trust anyone I come across…" Something roll up to her feet and she barely look down as it explode, fling her now-legless body at the tree. Her neck snap as soon as it hit the branch, nearly torn her head off and the body land on the ground.

" _Leshawna terminated."_

"One tango down." Brick hop over the fallen trunk, the grenade sash can be seen on his chest. It was him who threw a grenade at the sassy girl.

* * *

"RGH!" Rodney roars out as he trapped Topher in a deadly bear-hug after they run into each other.

"L-L-Let me go!" Topher cried out with a cough as he looked into Rodney's wrathful eyes, he can felt his spine slowly break in pieces. "H-H-Help! Someone…" His spine finally snap in half and the country boy drop the host wannabe before Topher look up to see the underneath of boot as it stomp down on his head, squashing it like a watermelon.

" _Topher terminated."_

Rodney keep stomping on the body with a roar until something unexpectedly happen. The lance went through his neck with a powerful thrust and the country boy choke out with a rattling cough before the lance pull out, allowing Rodney to fall down to the ground with a heavy thud.

" _Rodney terminated."_

"I-I-I did it…" Sam whispered shakily with bloody lance in his hand, revealing himself to be the murderer of the country boy. "D-Dakota, just wait…I will find you and protect y…"

" _Staci terminated. Dakota terminated."_

"No…" Sam's eyes widened with a soft whisper.

* * *

Brick look over the bullet-riddled bodies of Staci and Dakota with cold eyes.

* * *

"Fuck, everyone has been dropping like flies." Duncan grimaced at the announcements, it feel like endless to him.

"Yeah, and to think you know them." Gwen muttered bitterly and the petite girl was about to say something but she catch a glimpse of something.

"WATCH OUT!" Dawn pushed Gwen away, just in time to avoid the hatchet and they look up to see Sierra with rage all over her face.

"Sierra?!" The goth girl gasped out.

"You killed my Codkin!" Sierra swung the hatchet wildly as she tried to lodge it into the evading goth girl's body and Duncan quickly rush toward them to stop the mad fangirl from killing Gwen while Dawn hid herself for her protection.

"Sierra, stop!" Gwen jumped back to avoid the swinging hatchet, "I don't kill Cody! It wasn't me!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Sierra roared with a snarl before Duncan ram his shoulder against her back, causing her to lose her foot and the fangirl fall forward with a cry. Due to the gravity, she end up impaling her neck on the blade of the hatchet and the blood puddle form under her body with a death gargle.

" _Sierra terminated."_

"Shit." Duncan grimaced at Sierra's body before he glances at Gwen, "You okay?"

"I'll be when we get the hell out of here." Gwen muttered.

"Dawn?" The punk turned his eyes to the petite girl.

"I'm fine." Dawn replied softly.

Duncan nod his head at them as he yank the hatchet out of the corpse's neck before he led them at point, "We better move before the zone goes dark on us."

* * *

"It's gotta be a trick." Heather mumbled to herself as she walks along the narrow ledge of the cliff, "Yes, one of Chris' fuck-up jokes. Everyone must be on it…" She was lying to herself to detach herself from the cruel reality. Heather was pretty lucky that she haven't come across any bodies or crazed contestants of her and before she know it, the ledge's holding just crumble under her foot. "HEEEEEELP!" Heather fall off the cliff with a bloodcurdling cry before her head hit the cold hard ground as it split apart in pieces, the blood and brain bits splash all over.

" _Heather terminated."_

* * *

"S-Someone, please…" Ella jogged lightly in the forest with tears in her eyes as she begged for someone to come to her rescue, "Please help me…Please save me from…" Suddenly, the rope trap hoist her up by her ankle and Ella hear a snapping before something fly out with a buzz. The last thing she see is a flying buzz saw before it cut her upside head off and the blood pour out of the headless body like a water fountain, covering its head in its blood on the ground.

" _Ella terminated."_

* * *

Lindsay rock in fetus position as she sobbing at her fate, "N-N-No more, no more…" She don't care about the sound of blaring siren in the zone, neither she don't care about the sound of rapid beeps as it increase. "No…More…No…More…" She chants to herself over and over until her head explode violently.

" _Lindsay terminated."_

* * *

" _Mike terminated."_

"Your trapped souls are now free!" Dave raised his new spear with machete attached to the spear's tip up to the sky as he stood over the spattering body parts with a manic grin, "Flee, my souls, flee to the sky so you shall be reborn in a pure flesh!"

* * *

Few minutes later, the group walks for a while before the punk halt suddenly. "Get down." Duncan hissed to his allies as they ducked under the bushes and the punk narrow his eyes at the dirty cadet in the distance. "Shit, he snapped."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked him.

"Look at his eyes." Dawn answered and the goth girl looked at Brick's empty eyes before she notice that he was carrying a machine gun and sash of grenades.

"Fuck, fuck, how can we get out of this one?" The goth girl cursed quietly.

"I have a plan." The punk whispered back, "Just wait here, I'll take care of him."

"What, but…" Gwen glanced at him, "Do you know what you are saying…You're going to kill someone!"

"That's not the first time I take a life." Duncan whispered bitterly as he crawl toward Brick on his belly as quiet as he can be. He was getting closer to the cadet's back and he was about to attack him but somehow, Brick know it was going to happen as he spun around with a firing machine gun. The punk quickly rolls to his left to avoid the gunfire and he zigzag toward the cadet while he avoid the machine gun's barrage.

"One tango ahead!" Brick kept fired at the punk until Duncan suddenly pounce on him with a leap, knocking the gun out of his hands and they brawl each other as they roll on the ground. Brick kick the punk away with all of his might and he quickly picks his weapon up, aiming at the retreating punk again. He was about to pull the trigger but something catch his eyes, it was an pin in Duncan's hand and he look down confusingly…Just right before the grenades scatter his body parts everywhere with a large explosive and the blast knock Duncan off his feet.

" _Brick terminated."_

"Fuck, I'm so damn lucky…" Duncan muttered to himself with a pant as the girls run over to help him up.

* * *

At same time on the other side of the island, DJ drop a bloody wooden spike with a horrific expression on his face as he stare at Anne Maria's body. "N-No, I-I thought you…" He don't mean to kill Anne Maria, he thought she was someone else who was out to kill them like some people on the island. It happens when he lost sight of Anne Maria a while ago and he assumes that someone has caught her as a hostage to draw him out. He didn't know that Anne Maria just leave to relive herself and he accidently shove the spike into Anne Maria's forehead with a backhand when he hear the rapid footsteps around the corner.

" _Anne Maria terminated."_

"I-I-I'm sorry…" DJ sobbed before he looks down at the spike, "…I'm sorry, momma…" He picks it up before he drive it up into his lower jaw and the spike hit his brain, killing him immediately. He can't live with the guilty conscience that he took a life.

" _DJ terminated."_

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lightning sweared as he held his bleeding leg to keep the pressure on, he glance at the bloody spike pit. He was lucky to avoid the death by catching on to the edge of the pit when he accidently slip into it but one of the spikes have cut his leg badly with a deep gash. "Fuck!" He stiffened up at the sound of rustling before Sky step out to see him and he was about to make a move but…

"Hold on, I have a medic kit on me!" Sky rushed up to him and she pulls a bandage wrap out before she applies it to his leg. "I'm Sky, by the way."

"Lightning." The sport jock replied, "Glad you're not one of these psychos."

"Me too." Sky chuckled lightly before she frowns, "I saw some bodies on my way and you can't believe what some did to kill them."

"Same here." Lightning sighed before the Cree girl helps him up with his arm around her shoulders, "Thank for the help."

"No problem." The Cree girl replied and they walk together to find a safe place.

* * *

"Mike…" Zoey wiped the tears off as she mourns over the loss of her boyfriend and she take a deep breath. "…Mike, I will get myself off the island for us…I promise…" She never notice someone sneak up on her before the piano wire wrap around her neck and the person pull her back against its back, choking her to death as she struggle to break out of it with flailing limbs.

"I'm sorry." The voice whispered as the person tightened the wire on her until her body finally goes limp and the blood tickling down the wire before the body drop down on the ground. Her murderer reveals himself to be Shawn. "That is to kill or be killed world."

" _Zoey terminated. Jasmine terminated."_

"…Yes, it's all for oneself." Shawn said coldly.

* * *

Dave washes the blood of Jasmine all over his upper torso with a manic glint.

* * *

Samey wander around aimlessly with a quiet wail and at same time, Sam walk toward her in the distance, both dazed at their loss and they both never notice each other. The gamer unknowingly step on a wire, breaking it in process and there was a whistling sound in the air as they both look up to face each other confusingly. "Who are you?" That was Samey's last words before a pendulum cleave them both vertically and their bewildered body slowly split away from their half, hitting the ground.

" _Samey terminated. Sam terminated."_

* * *

Sky and Lightning manage to climb over the steep hill and they walk for a bit until they spot a clear-water creek. "Hey, we should chill here for a sec." Lightning hopped over to a medium flat rock on his good leg before he sits down on it, "Need to change the bandages."

"Yeah, here you go." Sky tossed a roll of bandage wraps to the sport jock, "I'll gather some water up for us."

"Thank." The sport jock grunted out, starting unwrap the bloody bandage on his left leg.

Sky crouch down with a handmade tube, made out of wooden hollow stick, and they both didn't take in consideration that someone may hide in a overgrown bush near the Cree girl until it was too late. Before she can react, Max leap out of the bush and he quickly slit her neck from behind.

" _Sky terminated."_

"SKY!" Lightning shouted out as the Cree girl slump forward into the creek and Max charge toward the sport jock with a snarl. Like Sky, he barely react as the aspiring villain stab the knife into the right side of Lightning's chest and Max stabs him over and over as the resisting sport jock reaching out for the arrow with grasping hands. Lightning manage to grab it during the twelfth stab and he stab the arrow's tip into Max's left eye, which it slowly reach to the brain.

"N-No, I don't…" Max cried out as he tried to pry the arrow out of his eye socket, "Want to die…" The tip finally enters his brain with a twisting thrust and the tear-running villain crumble to his death.

"Get off me, you fucker." Lightning pushed the corpse off him with a raspy cough and he lie on his back next to Max's body as he stare at the sky.

" _Max terminated."_

The blaring siren comes a moment later after the announcement and the sport jock just chuckle to himself. "Well, at least I have a good run in a short life. Come like a lightning, gone like a…" His head blow up.

" _Lightning terminated."_

* * *

"Oh, oh, we're down to six players now!" Gamemaster laughed, "And they happen to be close to each other! How exciting! Which one will be the last one standing?!" He gestured at the players screen as the six pictures lit up among the black-out pictures, "Will it be Duncan? Gwen? Shawn? Dawn? Scarlett? Dave? Let's keep watching on!"

* * *

Out of all lousy luck, Shawn foolishly decides to take a sip at the river by exposing himself in the open and Scarlett discovers him a minute later. Shawn manage to evade a fatal shot but the bullet had hit his shoulder and it was bleeding severe, he don't have time to patch it up as he run away from the chasing murderous scientist. A bullet fly past his head into the branch, snapping it in process and it smack upon Shawn's shoulder but he kept running on with his head low. Shawn run out of the forest, only to stop himself at the edge of the cliff and he turn around to take off again but it was too late as Scarlett block his path with an evil smirk on her lip.

"Oh, goody." Scarlett said darkly, "And here, I thought I would lose another chance to kill you like back at this island."

"Fu…" Shawn was about to curse at her but Scarlett won't have it as she shot him off the cliff and she look over to see Shawn falling downward to the pointy rocks at the base. The rocks just bisect Shawn in pieces and one of the jagged rocks went though his face as soon as he land on it.

" _Shawn terminated."_

"Now off to kill five more…" Scarlett said before someone suddenly stabs a blade into her back, which it pushes her off the cliff with a scream as she joins her victim's demise.

" _Scarlett terminated."_

"Three more souls shall be free." Dave kneels on the edge of the cliff as he stared at the bodies with a wide grin before he wander back into the forest, "Then the world will be pure once again."

* * *

"Fuck, we're not gonna make it off the island, aren't we?" Gwen ran her hand down her face with a resigned sigh as soon as they completed their lap around the island for anything to get themselves off the island.

"Don't say it like that." Duncan glanced around at the shoreline, "There's gotta be something like a boat or something like that. We should build a raft."

"Yeah, but the zone might go dark on us, remember?" The goth girl threw her hands up annoyingly.

"Gwen." Dawn touched her arm, "We can try, it'll be okay."

"…You're right." Gwen sighed, "But what about the co…"

"Three souls, do not fret." They turned around to the source of the voice to see Dave, "I shall free you all from your rotting flesh. For I am the god of death!"

"Oh my god." The goth girl widened her eyes at the sight of blood-covered shirtless Indian person, it don't look like the blood belong to him at all. "How many people have you killed?!"

"Enough to save their souls!" Dave lobbed the spear at them suddenly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Duncan cried out but the spear have pierced Gwen's guts before the crazed boy yank the spear out and he was about to swing it to kill Gwen off, only to be catch by Gwen by surprise.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" Gwen cried out before she choke on her blood as Dave madly stab the spear into her lung.

"LET ME GO!" Dave roared, "YOUR GOD COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE HIM FROM…"

"This life!" Duncan smashed the hatchet into Dave's head heavily and the Indian boy convulse violently with blood dripping out of his mouth before he crumble to his death. "Gw…" The punk quickly looked over the goth girl before he frown sadly, she was already dead from the moment he killed Dave.

" _Gwen terminated. Dave terminated."_

Duncan quickly recognize that he and Dawn are only person left in the twisted game and he look at Dawn as she nervously take a step back, also come down to same recognize. The punk knows there was one thing to do because only one person can get off this damn island. He breaks the machete off from the spear and…Thrust the blade into his heart to Dawn's shock.

"D-Duncan?" Dawn raced up to his side as he fall on the sand, "W-W-Why did you…"

"B-Because I did a lot of shitty in my life like taking some lives." Duncan whispered to her, "I want to do something good for once and that's all I can think of…Dawn, please, live to your fullest and don't waste any moment doing nothing…Like…Me…" With a last breath, he passed away.

" _Duncan terminated. Dawn is the winner of the Battle Royale!"_

"Thank you and I'm sorry…" Dawn whispered to Duncan's body sadly.

* * *

"And here's our winner!" Gamemaster gestured at Dawn as the guards escort her into the airplane, "Dawn, the girl who don't even take a life in the whole game! Who'll see that one coming? Not me!" He spun around to face her, "Dawn, as the winner of Canadian Battle Royale, do you have any comment?"

"…You will never get away with it." Dawn narrowed her eyes at the madman bitterly, "When I get back home, I will do anything to aid the polices to arrest you and all of these who are involved with this game!"

"Ooh, scary." The masked man chuckled darkly, "But unfortunately, you are not going home at all…"

"Wha…" The petite girl widened her eyes.

"Because the game is just get starting." Gamemaster singsong eerily, "After all, we will host the International Battle Royale with the rest of the winners from each countries!"

"No, no…" Dawn shuddered, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Maybe you will learn to take some lives this time." The masked man laughed evilly at the screaming girl.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **And that end the second episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales.**

 **(Suddenly, the book closed with a loud noise and I look up with a smile)**

 **Well, that was a quite entertaining game, don't you think so? They could have live a longer life, only if they don't accept the invitation out of desire for fame and money.**

 **(I lean back in my chair, clasping my fingers together and I look at you with a corked eyebrow)**

 **Hmm? What happened to Dawn after that, you ask? Well, who know? Maybe she lives on after series of battles? Maybe she perished in one of the game…But again, it's just a purely fiction.**

 **(A chuckle escapes my lips before you hear the sound of tock from the clock and I look up at something within the shadow. I turn my head back to you with a smile)**

 **I'm sorry to cut our time short but a business partner is here for a visit so I may have to ask you to leave…**

 **(I stand up to guide you out of my room and I move to close the door before I look at you with a grin)**

 **But don't worry. I still have some interesting tales to share and if you have any questions, some of your answers will be seen in my profile. Farewell for now…**

 **(I slowly close the door and you swear that in a fleeting glimpse, you just saw Gamemaster slowly step out of the shadow with a cheerful wave as I turn my head to him with a smile before the door close on you)**


End file.
